1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety gate, especially to a safety gate that can be closed automatically when the safety gate is open slightly at a small angle.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A safety gate is installed at an entrance to household areas that might be unsafe, such as kitchen, stairs, or bathrooms to keep babies or young children from entering. The safety gate has a doorframe and a fence door. The fence door is connected pivotally to the doorframe. The fence door can be pushed by a user to open or close the gate, and the fence door also can be locked with the doorframe such that the babies or young children cannot push the fence door open.
A conventional safety door further has a resilient element mounted between the doorframe and the fence door. When the fence door is open, the resilient element is compressed. Then the compressed resilient element is extended by a resilient force and automatically rotates the fence door relative to the doorframe. After the fence door is rotated to close, the fence door is locked with the doorframe automatically.
However, when the fence door of the conventional safety gate is open at a small angle, the resilient element is only slightly compressed. Thus, the resilient force is not big enough to rotate the fence door to close the gate, and the fence door is not locked with the doorframe, either. The parents may yet falsely regard the fence door locked since there is only a small angle between the fence door and the doorframe. Then the babies or young children may push to open the unlocked fence door and enter the unsafe area.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a safety gate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.